


Otome

by mieru (elledesu)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elledesu/pseuds/mieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can you say?<br/>Your boyfriend was definitely no sparkling bishounen prince.</p><p>Reiner/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otome

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, set in a more modern AU. Whenever I see Reiner, I always think of manly man, idk. pfft. Again, apologies in the case of OOC but mehhh, hope y'all enjoy! ; v;/

You hummed thoughtfully, moving the lollipop to the other side of your mouth while looking over the options on the screen: 

          A. You’re fine just the way you are..!

          B. It wouldn’t hurt to do some push ups… 

          C. You have to have muscles to be strong!!

          D. Brains over brawn.

 

‘Clearly not the last option since I got Braun right here…’ You muttered, thinking yourself to be so clever.  
  
Reiner was watching TV intently, grabbing a handful of potato chips before shoving it into his mouth. He turned his attention towards you when he heard your voice. Biting into the candy in your mouth and discarding the useless stick, you snorted as you read over the options again while taking a good look at the love interest in the game. He was the typical sparkly prince like bishounen. Your eyes shifted over to the wall of a man sitting beside you.  
  
“Whatcha concentrating so hard on, babe?” Reiner cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer to take a look at what you were doing.

 

You quickly put the handheld down, screen out of sight, laughing nervously; a light pink dusting your cheeks.

“Ahaha…ha… it’s nothing..!” Your smile slightly crooked but still cute (at least to Reiner).

He returned your smile with a grin of his own leaning in to steal a kiss. Your hands found their way up his chiselled chest, finding pleasure in the feeling of his herculean body against your palm and fingertips. He lightly nipped at your bottom lip, a moan escaping your throat while your lips parted for him. But as suddenly as the intimacy started, it had ended with a sly grab of your handheld right from under you. Damn, he was good.

“Reiner!” You whined; initially for the abrupt stop of intimacy but later for the missing game. You struggled to get it back as he held it far away from you.

“What? I’m curious. Must be somethin’ good if ya gotta hide it from me.”

As soon as his eyes caught what was on the screen, the expression on his face fell flat.

“What… is… what?”

He didn’t know what to say when seeing the more feminine than masculine, rose-framed character staring back at him. You could only facepalm as he remained slightly confused and speechless.

“I can explain!..Uhhh, I think.” You somewhat laughed, hoping to make the situation less awkward.

“…I don’t even know if I wanna know.” Reiner felt slightly self-conscious after finally processing everything.

You tackled Reiner very suddenly, successfully pushing him onto his back and straddling him. He grunted, having been totally off guard and distracted by the device in his hand. Your hands slid down his arms and grabbed the game, tossing it out of sight.

“Babe~” you pouted teasingly, using his pet name for you to get his attention and snap him back to reality.

He stared up at you, still a little out of it but soon realized the position the two of you were in. Slightly pushing himself off of his back with the help of his arms, he leaned up and watched you for a moment. His large hand rested on your back before pulling you down with him, his other hand pressing against the back of your neck. Your lips collided in a frenzy; nips, bites, moans and groans exchanged. Despite being on top, he had total domination over your mouth. After a few moments, the both of you pulled away for air, faces warm and rose-tinted.

“W-wow.” A more than satisfied sigh escaped your slightly swollen lips.

Reiner only chuckled, his hand sneaking under the bottom of your shirt a little to caress the hidden skin. A low hum from the man under you caused a strange warmth to tingle through your body.

“Reiner, I would hate to see long luscious locks on you, it just wouldn’t fit.” You smiled innocently enough; earning a genuine laugh from the man you loved.

“I guess you’re right ‘bout that.”

“Mhmm,” you slipped your hands under his shirt to cop a feel at his defined muscles.

“You’re fine just the way you are, Reiner… Brawn.” You giggled, nuzzling his neck as he chuckled under his breath, aware of the lame joke you were attempting to make this time around.

Truth be told, you never imagined that you would have ended up with  someone as manly as Reiner. However, you also never would have considered ending up with someone prettier and more feminine than you anyway. So, you guess you won this time around... 

\---

“Say,______, they make those games for guys too, right?”

You deadpanned.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, it was about to turn all smutty and lemony, but I had some self control this time (which is surprising). I'm so proud of myself. huhu //sobs// 
> 
> It's nice to be writing a bit again.


End file.
